The invention relates to an apparatus for low temperature storage of biological or pharmaceutical samples.
These types of samples are stored for preservation in ampullas which in turn are kept in well insulated containers, the inside of which is kept at the desired low temperature by means of liquid nitrogen.
On one hand, it is desirable for economical reasons to accommodate the ampullas in these containers as space-saving as possible. On the other hand, it must be certain that any random ampulla can be simply removed from the storage container for further use.
Storage of ampullas in grid-like holders is known which are a component of sliding drawers whereby the drawers in turn are again a component of cabinet-like cases.
In this type of storage, the ampullas are spatially separated by rods or walls of the grid-like holders so that the space requirement of each ampulla is increased.